Une vie bousillée
by Sev Snape
Summary: Harry connait un été monstrueux..Il se fait battre par son oncle.Are sa fuite il a un accident avec un voiture. Quelqu'un arriva à percer le mystère qui entoure le Survivant? slash hp.dm
1. Chapter 1

Voila une nouvelle fic... J'étais un peu inspiré pour écrire celle-là et je sais pas quoi en pensé. En tout cas, c'est un slash hp/dm.  
Merci de Lire et de me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
SevSnape

Rien est a moi.

**Titre: Une vie bousillée**

**Pairing: NC-17 **

**Rating: HP/DM**

ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE HOMMES.

POUR CE CHAPITRE? HISTOIRE DURE

Première Partie

Lorsque Harry rentra chez les Dursley ce 30 Juin de sa cinquième année, il redecouvrit l'enfer qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à ses onze ans..en pire.  
En effet, son oncle l'avait jeté dans la voiture, puis une fois arrivé au 4,Privet Drive ses affaires furent jetées dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Pour ta dernière année ici, nous avons décider de te faire un magnifique cadeau.

Comment ça, oncle Vernon? demanda doucement Harry

Ce n'est pas compliqué, ce soir une belle surprise t'attend! Pétunia, Dudley préaparez-le... Je vais prendre le nécessaire.

Oui mon chéri, répondit Pétunia. Toi viens-là, ordonna-t-elle à Harry en lui empoignant le bras.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire?

Tuvas bientôt le savoir, cousin! Une surprise pour les gens comme toi!

Que veux-tu dire?

Pétunia et Dudley se regardèrent et le même sourire sadique apparurent sur leur visage.

Ils emmenèrent le jeunes sorcier dans le jardin où se trouvait un cabanon. Dudley tenait fermement Harry pendant que sa mère allait ouvrir la porte.Son cousin le jeta sans ménagement à terre où il tomba sur des outils tranchants, lui coupant les fesses et les arrières cuisses.

Harry grimaça de douleur, mais n'eut le temps de rien faire car déjà Dudley lui tirait le bras pour l'accrocher à une poutre.

Qu'allez-vous me faire?cria Harry Détache-moi! Détache-moi, crétin!

Pardon cousin? Ais-je bien entendu "crétin"? Tu sais que je n'aime pas les insultes.

Dudley lui asséna un violent coup de poing au visage, le Survivant ne cria pas mais la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau du nez lui fit comprendre qu'il saignat du nez. Chose convaincue lorsqu'il sentit le sang couler sur ses lèvres.

Alors que son cousin allait lui en remettre un autre, Vernon entra dans l'abri et ordonna à sa femme de renter; au cas où si une personne viendrait.

Tu peux rester Dudley. Tu vas voir comment on corrige ses gens anormaux!

Il se tourna vers Harry, et une lueuer de démence s'insinua dans les yeux porcin de son oncle. Il sortit d'un sac plusieurs objets et le premier qu'il prit fut un fouet...d'apres l'ombre que voyait Harry.

Le fouet était normal..des langues de cuir fines s'ouvraient comme une fleur. Bon claquement, bonne marchandise. Lorsqu'Harry entendu le claquement dans les airs, il sursauta. Il sentait qu'il allait regretter d'être rester en vie apres " l'incident " du Ministère.

Allons n'est pas peur mon petit.susurra Vernon. Je ne fais ce que j'aurai du faire quand tu est arrivé dans notre vie!

Et le premier coup partit. Harry sétait tendu un maximum pour ne pas ressentir la douleur qui s'insinuait en lui. Il sentit sa peau se déchirer, s'écarter. Le sang qui coulait sur son dos.  
Le deuxième coup plus bas, mais la même douleur. La même déchirure alors qu'une autre s'ouvrait plus ancienne...

Celle d'avoir perdu son second père. D'avoir perdu l'espoir d'être aimé par _Lui_. une pensée pour une personne qu'il ne reverra plus jamais. Cette déchirure, à l'endroit même du coeur...Personne ne pourra la cicatriser...sauf un miracle.

Et son oncle..sa famille..continue à le fouetter.

Il ne se souvient plus pendant combien de temps il se trouvait dans ce cabanon. Mais son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il avait l'impression qu'aucune parcelle de sa peau n'avait été épargné.  
Quand Harry regarda à ses pied, il y vit une flaque de sang...chaud.Son Sang. Le sang de celui qui tuera ou celui qui sera tuer.

Il ricana..puis pleura..Personne ne soucie de lui. Personne n'est venu voir comment il allait. Même ses amis l'avait délaissé. Personne ne devait savoir que le Grand et Magnifique Harry Potter le Survivant se faisait fouetter, battre par sa famille moldue. Personne.  
Alors que quelques larmes fuyaient ses yeux, la pote s'ouvrit sur son oncle.

J'ai un nouveau cadeau, Harry.

Un rire sadique et grave sortit de sa gorge..donnant des frissons à son neveu. Harry baissa la tête, soumis.

Un nouveau fouet. Un fouet comme le premier sauf que ce dernier était un tres vieux fouet. Vernon le trouvait tres jouissif! Au bout des langes se trouvait des crochets. Bien aiguisés.

Et le brun pria Merlin et tous les saints sorciers de le sortir de ce merdier! Mais personne ne répondit à cet appel.

Le premier coup partit et Harry ne pu retenir le cri de souffrane s'échapper de sa gorge. Le premier de sa captivité. Le fouet lui lacérait la peau encore plus férocement que le précédent.

Le sorcier crut que le dernier coup était passé, et il se permit de souffler un peu. Mais il se trompa. Vernon frappa de toutes ses forces sur Harry. Et ce dernier cria tout ses poumons.

Les crochets venaient de se planter sur son flanc droit juste en dessous des côtes. Vernon pris de démence, recommença sur la gauche. Derrière. Devant. un cercle abominable qui se répétait.

Le soir même, les jambes d'Harry ne le soutinrent plus, et il tomba à genoux, se déboitant l'épaule. Il pensait que quelqu'un aurait entendu ses appels, mais rien.  
Les larmes coulait à flot et il se promis qu'il se vengerai de ses moldus!  
Alors qu'une rage sans nom l'envahissait, il arracha ses mains des cordes, se brulant, se foulant les poignets. Il se leva et se remit les idées en place.

Il ne sentait plus ses jambes mais qu'importe il fallait qu'il sorte! Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il sentit le vent frais l'envahir. Il n'était qu'en bosser couvert de sang frais et sécher.. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva ses vêtements en lambeaux...  
Faute de mieux il s'essuya tres superficiellement le corps et sortit.

Sa tante avait accroché du linge e il se permit de piquer un t-shirt à Dudley. Il marcha silencieusement dans l'herbe. Il faisait nuit noire et aucune lumière ne passait. Tout le monde dormait et Harry s'échappa de cet enfer.

Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il partait.Il marchait assez vite malgré ses blessures. Il ne vit pas arriver la voiture qui arrivait à sa gauche.

Il traversa la route sans regarder et au même moment deux voitures se rentrèrent dedans au carrefour. Harry s'arrêta se tourna vers la droite.  
Il entendit des pneux crissés contre le goudron, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la voiture le percutait de plein fouet.

Harry vola et atterit quelques mètres plus loin. Alors que des personnes couraient vers lui, il tomba dans le noir.

Fin première partie


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci a ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyer une reviews. Pour vous dire je pensais que je n'en recevrais pas 14 pour ce premier chapitre. Je précise que je vais faire le plus vite possible pour la publier car il y a un sujet qui me porte à coeur ici.. Je ne peux rien vous dire encore mais si apres quelqu'un est dans le même cas qu'Harry... je voudrais bien qu'il témoigne. Merci**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Satya:** Je te remercie pour ta reviews. J'ai eu le même fin de commentaire sur le forum slash boulevard et pour te dire, je ne suis pas le genre de fille à prendre ça façon hystérique (ex: Troc cool! Elle trouve que j'écris bien!) ça non! lol. Si j'écris c'est que ça me permet de me liberer..Il est vrai que j'ai surement un style... mais quand je me relis je n'en vois aucun..pourtant je porte des lunettes ( quelque fois!). En tout je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaisent.. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!

**Onalurca:** Merci de ta review chère first lectrice! Eh oui toujours là quand je publie une histoire! lol Ne tinquiète pas j'ai tout prévue pour cette histoire et il y aura une fin heureuse! Je te le promets! ( aufait tu n'étais pas sur Slash boulevard?) Bisous

**duoXheero** : Ne t'inquiète pas, notre Héros national n'est pas mort. ça ne serait pas un slahs autrement! On me le dis souvent que je suis sadique... Me demande pourquoi! Je suis bien contente d'avoir " capturer ta curiosité"!

**Lapieuvredudesert:** la prochiane fois je mettrais Klpdd. Oui j'ai compris! T'inquiète pas! Et puis d'abord c'est moi l'auteuse! Pardon l'auteur! C'est moi qui commande, Na/ Sev te regrade de heut avec surper sourire de supériorité/ Merci de ta note ma puce! Bisous

**petite grenouille**: ça sera cruelle et non cruel! lol. Merci de ta note et les prochains chapitres arriveront bientot!Bisous

**Dicesmaster:**La suite je ne sais pas si elle sera noir quoique un peu du coté de Harry... je n'en dis pas plus... lol En tout merci de la note! Bisous ( t un mec?)

**Black-Sun:** Merci de ta note. Ellle m'a fait tres plaisir! A bientot! Bisous

**Egwene Al'Vere:** Pas facile a écrire comme pseudo!lol Tu vas etre déçu car je ne montre pas cette parti de l'histoire .. du moins pas maintenant... Vraiment dsl! Tu sais personne n'aime vraiment voir quelqu'un souffrir...Bisous

**6eireann:** Aujourd'hui ça te va?

**Raven:** Tu m'as beaucoup surprise quand j'ai lu ta review! Je ne pensais pas que tu allais me dire ça..sur les sentiments d'Harry qui traversait l'écriture... Je me suis un peu inspiré d'un film... peut etre qu'il m'a beaucoup aidé! En tout cas je calme ta soif de lire la suite! lol (d'ailleur si tu trouve le film... je t'envoie un chapite en avvance!) Bisous

**lyly: **Oui le pauvre..mais il va trouver le bonheur plus tard!

**orlidole:** La suite arrivera régulièrement! Jeune impatient! lol Bisous

**Xs Malfoy:** Lol... Mais bon.. je pense que mm si tu ne l'aime pas bcp tu vas l'apprécier a un moment! Bisous

**malune**: ... Je ne dirai rien pr le mot la suite! lol mais merci de ta review! Tu es la seul du forum! Je t'aime mum!

Deuxième partie

Harry était arrivé en avance sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4. Il voulait s'installer au calme sans que les élèves ne lui posent des questions. Il savait que ça disparition n'était pas passé inaperçu dans le monde magique.

Il faut dire que disparaitre pendant un mois sans donner de nouvelles à son "mentor" et à ses amis avaient du inquiétait beaucoup de monde.

Il s'installa dans un compartiment pres de la sortie, évitant le plus possible les élèves. Alors qu'il lisait un livre, il entendit une malle taper contre les marches du train..

Draco Malfoy venait d'arriver par portoloin sur le quai. Il voulait arriver en avance pour pouvoir rencontrer un professeur de la garde de Dumbledore. Il devait absolument parler à quelqu'un. En attendant il serait mieux à l'intérieur car il faisait vraiment à l'extérieur.

Il prit sa malle et se dirigea vers le train. Il monta les quelques marches et tira ses affaires derrière lui. La malle tapa dans toutes les marches.

- Foutu malle! Tu peux pas être moins lourde! Tous ces bouquins aussi! râla le blond. Il commença à regarder la ligne de compartiment qui s'offrait à lui alors qu'il se disait que le premier serait parfait.

- Potter?

Ledit Potter leva la tête et tomba sur les deux prunelles argentées de Malfoy.

- Que fais-tu là? Tes moldus t'on lâché plus vite? ironisa le Serpentard. Mais j'oubliait..Monsieur le Survivant c'est permis une virée pendant un mois!

- Tu sais, Malfoy, quand on ne connait pas la vérité, il vaut mieux se taire, dit Harry d'une voix douce. Je te pardonne pour cette fois, mais seulement aujourd'hui.

- Tu as bien changé, Potter...

- Si tu le dis. répondit toujours doucement le brun. Tu restes plantez là où tu te décide à bouger? demanda le Lion en regardant son bouquin.

Malfoy regarda sa malle et la place en face du brun. Il mit sa malle sur le filet et s'assit en face du brun.  
Alors que Potter leva un sourcil, mais le nez toujours dans le livre, Draco répondit à la suestion muette.

- Je voulais me mettre dans ce compartiment. On peut le partager, non?

- Si tu es sur de tenir, Malfoy. Il n'y a aucun problème.

Deux heures étaient passées alors que le train commençait à partir. Beaucoup d'élève furent surpris de voir les deux princes ensembles mais les regards du blond les firent tous fuirent.

- Arrête, un jour ils vont vraiment avoir peur et n'oseront même plus venir me voir! Ils penseront que je suis devenue comme toi!

- Comment ça, comme moi? demande Draco

-Un garçon mignon mais froid, distant, sans cœur et j'en passe.

- Tu me trouve mignon?

- C'est ce que tout le monde dit.

- Toi tu en penses quoi?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de penser Malfoy.

La dernière phrase de Potter laissa Draco sur ses pensées. Oui, Potter avait bien changé.. Mais pourquoi ce changement...

Fin deuxième partie


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vous m'avez tous dit ou je l'ai bien compris que les chapitres de cette histoire étaient assez cours. La raison est que moi, l'auteur veut que les chapitres sortent comme cela. Je cherche a vous faire réfléchir et j'espère y arriver.**_

_**Je passe une annonce en même temps. Voila j'ai commencé depuis un moment une fic qui n'est jamais sorti sur le site, mais sur deux forums oui. Je cherche quelqu'un qui parle assez bien l'allemand..voir couramment serait super bien! Ce n'est pas pour traduire mais le titre est Holocauste. Je pense que vous pouvez vous faire une idée. Je ne sais pas si je mettrais cette fic sur ce site vu les personnes qui s'y promène. Voila l'appel a été fait! **_

_**NB: Etant le 13 Juillet je ferais les reviews demain..donc le chapitre ne comportera pas de rar mais je re publierais le chapitre demain. Je rajouterais just les rars! voila Merci a toutes et a tous. **_

_**Sev**_

**_14/07/05 : RAR_**

**sagesse incarnee :** Je sais que je suis sadique pour certaines choses mais j'ai énoncé ta réponse plus haut! Et pour le comment je finis le chapitre c'est pareil! C'est pour vous faire réfléchir! Bisous mapuce!

**onarluca **: Ok, si tu veux y retourner tu peux reprendre contact avec Caro (Slove) car le forum est revenu...et pour te dire c'est un peu mort...mais bon on essaye de lui redonner vie! Je sais que c'est court mais c'est pour la fic! Pour les fin de chapitre...C'est un peu fait pour mais pour vous permettre de réfléchir à la suite! Bisous puce

**6eireann******Merci veaucoup.Ravi que l'histoire te plaise car elle me plait aussi, et je pense que tu et le reste des lecteurs aller etre surpris lorque vous serez tout! Bisous la puce

**DicesMaster**Lol tu vas le savoir soit dans le chapitre 4 soit dans quelques chapitres! J'écris la fic au jour ou je la publie sur un forum! Comme aujourd'hui vais aller écrire le chapitre 4! lol Eh oui vous etes pas les privilégiez: P J'aurais dit un Hermaphrodite avec un pénis dotés de ses réserves et deux trous juste derrière!lol Bisous Dices

**lyly :** La suite? Eh bien surement ce week end... ou la semaine prochaine! Je sais pas encore! En faite je sais jamais!Vu que je bosse c'est pas facile! Surtout que je passe 7h devant un ordi...alors pas trop d'y retourner le soir! Ravi que la fi te plaise! Bisous lyly

**christine **Je sais que les chapitres sont courts mais j'ai prévenu au débutt de la page! LA suite...bah lis ce que j'ai mis à lyly! Dis moi ta petite idée! Si tu veux la prochaine fois tu laisse ton adresse et je te mail! Mais ça métonerrais que tu trouves! Car personne n'y pense! lol Bisous puce

**petite grenouille **: Merci de me dire l'infos pr tes reviews! Il n'y a pas de problème ! Pour la longueur va voir le début de page! Bisous la puce! Excuse la grenouille!

**Xs Malfoy**: lol Je comprend! On a tous des préférences et on est dans un monde ou penser est une liberté! Donc voila! Moi aussi je l'aime bien... mais pas l'acteur... je le trouve .. Bieurk! lol il était dans le film 2! bisous Malfoy

**Nienna-lo**Vous etes deux ou bien une personne qui pense avc deux personnages? lol Vous serez en tant voulu...d'ailleurs je ne sais pas mm pas comment je vais faire... j'hésite entre deux solutions... mais j'arrete la! lol Bisous les deux?

**eliza **Contente que la fic te plaise! Oui oui! C'est quoi ton style de fic? je peux t'en proposé si tu veux! Bisous

**Raven **Bon courage pour ta recherche du film! indice : Il est sorti ya pas longtemps ! lol Ce chapitre est un peu dans le meme esprit que le deux... le chapitre 4 qui n'est pas encore écrit ne parlera pas de Ron et Mione! Tu as un scoop la! lol En tout cas, il montra plus Harry. Tu as déja trouvé le nouveau harry dans ta dernière review! avant dernière ligne! Cherche le mot en plus du film! Bisous Raven

**Shiny-misS**a marde? ça veut dire quoi? Je ne comprend pas la langue! Oui moi aussi je n'aime pas les moldus enfait les Dursley! T"inquiete pas je ne vais pas arreter!

Klpdd: Bon...j'espère que tu iras la lire quand tu seras moins crevée! lol Le mois d'Aout est bien dur pour harry... Tu va voir! J'ai pas été sympas avec lui...pour une fois.Bisous

lily: Cela ta vraiment cette effet la dans le premier chapitre? Je ne pensais pas faire cela a mes lecteurs! en tout cas je suis surprise! La suite arrive ne t'affole pas!

Nardy: C'est pas grave ma DyDy! Tu es pardonnée... Aufaite je peux pas descendre cet été... surement pendant les vacances de noel! toussaint sera celle de mes 18 ans.. a moins que je puisse descendre! Je sais que les chapitres sont sombres mais voila! Au faite il y a de moins en moins de faute ou c'est pire qu'avant? Faut dire qu'avec ton boulot j'ai peur de t'envoyer des chapitres pour que tu les corriges! Bisous DiDi

Vif d'Or: Lol je sais que c'est trop court! En tout merci de ta fidélité! C'est tres gentil! Et ne t"inquiète pas la suite arrive! Bisous

Satya: BIzarre ta review mais bon... j'ai pas tout compris franchement! En tout cas voila la suite en espérant que celui la te plaise aussi! Bisous

**Troisème partie **

Ron et Hermione parcouraient tous les compartiments à la rechercher d'Harry. Ce dernier ne leur avait envoyer aucune nouvelles de tout l'été, et il était évident que ses deux meillleurs amiss s'inquiètent à son sujet.

- Mais où est-il? ronchonna Ron

- Je ne sais pas Ron... Mais il nous reste encore l'avant du train à faire... Et puis, on le verra surement à Poudlard.

- Mouais...

Alors qu'ils se remirent en marche, Ron reprit la parole.

- Hermione, tu n'as pas trouver bizarre de voir la bande à Malfoy sans Malfoy?

- Hein?

- Tout à l'heure nous somme tombé sur ses acolytes, et il n'y avait pas Malfoy avec eux! Me demande bien où il se cache le bougre! Manquerait plus qu'il soit avec Harry

- Mais pourquoi il serait avec Harry? Et pourquoi tu dis des choses que tu ne dis pas habituellement? demanda la brunette.

- Je dis ce que je pense!

- Nan! D'habitude, tu te contentes de dire des choses...comment dire.. moins intelligente que moi! Et là...Eh bien c'est l'inverse!

Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger se regardèrent ... Puis Ron lui sourit et chuchota:

- On doit chercher Harry.

Ils reprirent leur recherche.

Malfoy et Harry étaient tous les deux en train de lire, lorsque le brun ferma d'un coup sec son livre. Le blond leva les yeux vers lui, un sourcil relevé montrant son inconpréhension.

Harry ne fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu et entreprit de rédiger une lettre. Ce qui enerva rapidement le lion à cause du roulis du train.

- Autofixe papiere.

Le brun regarda Malfoy et celui-ci reprit sa lecture comme-ci de rien était.

_Cher Dumbledore, _

Je vais bien et je souhaiterai juste une faveur pour mes dernières années à Poudlard.  
Je voudrais un appartement privé. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'en suis incapable à ce jour de vous en expliquer les vrais raisons.. Mais officiellement pour ma connexion avec Voldemort.

Sincèrement,

H. Potter

Il sortit Hedwige de sa cage la caressa et l'envoya donner la lettre au directeur.

- Pourquoi lui avoir écrit, tu peux pas lui demander quand on y sera?

- Nan, Malfoy. Il aurait voulu me sortir les vers du nez. Je ne veux plus de ça.

- Tu as bien changé, Potter.

- Peut-être Malfoy. Enfin que pour une personne.

Fin troisième Partie


	4. Chapter 4

Bon je vois que personne n'a répondu a mon appel... CHERCHE PERSONNE PARLANT ALLEMAND! Voila.. Ptet qu'on le verra mieux lol . 

RAR:

**Orlidole:** Merci de tes encouragement, et merci de suivre cette fic. Le chapitre est tout aussi court mais bon.. le prochain arrivera rapidement! Bisous

**Onarluca**: Ravie que cela t'es plus ! J'espère que celui-ci aussi!Elle sort quand la suite d'Eden? Bisous

**zaika**: Merci beaucoup pour le com! Bisous

**DuoXHeero:** Désolé de te decevoir ma puce mais tu n'aura pas ce plaisir. Mais bon... Tu vas voir Mione et Ron vont en prendre un coup quand meme! Au faite tu as réfléchi pr l'OS? Bisous

**Vierge:** Quel pseudo? Tu es vierge de yaoi? lol Je crois que tout le monde se demande ce qu'il sait passé ce mois d'Aout mais bon.. C'est vrai que c'est court mais au moins ça va vite! lolBisous

**Shiny-misS:** oui C'est vrai que c'est rare mais bon c'est moi l'auteur! lol oui ça se dit bonne continuation! Bisous

**klpdd:** Oui mais ça sera plus tard ma puce... Tu pense déjà à ça alors qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux! mdr Oui Reve ma pieuvre! Reve! Bisous

**alinemcb54**: Je pense que tu aimes Harry car il est mystérieux.. Et c'est ça qui fait son charme. ...Bisous

**petite grenouille**: Bah? t'as pas mis la suite de ta review? J'ai que " En tout cas je peux te dire"... Ou la suite? lol Bisous

**Ezeriel:** Merci de me dire que tu apprécies. ça me fait tres plaisir! La suite arrivera bientot ne tinquite pas! bisous

**Satya:** C'est pas grave.. mais bon faut chercher quand tu en fait! lol Ok merci pour l'explication! lol J'epère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue! Bisous

**tama:**Coucou toi! Tu as trouvé ma fic! C'est génial ça! La suite bah la voila puce! Bisous

**Azalea-Maxwell**: Je crois que j'ai réussi a faire passé mon haissement pour cette famille! Je les déteste! Je pourrais les faire souffrir! Merci pour tes encouragements! La suite arrivé! Bisous

**edelweiz:** Au moins une qui comprend pourquoi les chapitres sont court! La suite arrivera toujours aussi vite normalement! Bisous

**Mily Black:** Tu seras ce qu'il s'est passé en meme temps que les autres! Je ne dévoilerais pas mes sources! Bisous

**Vif d'Or**: Merci Vif! Tu es tres compréhensive! Si tu veux la suite tu sais où aller! Bisous

**Dicesmaster**:Coucou le canadien! Je vais surement acheté HP6 en Anglais!Je fais des efforts quand même hein? Oui ya YD mais c'est pas la que je poste en premier! lol Je ne pense pas que je sois la meilleurs Dices! Bisous

**Sahada**:Je ferai tout pour que tu la suive jusqu'à la fin! Je veux que tu aimes jusqu'à la fin! Bisous

Quatrième partie

Le train venait d'arriver en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers les sorties, Draco et Harry ne bougèrent pas.

- Tu n'es pas préssé de revoir ton cher directeur?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me préssé c'est tout. Il y ancore la répartition et le diner avant de reprendre les cours, je profite de cette tranquilité. Mais tu peux y aller, ne te dérange pas pour moi.

Pourtant le jeune blond ne bougea pas. Il scruta Harry, essayant de trouver la faille de l'homme en face de lui. Oui l'homme car le brun avait bien mûrit et Draco s'en était aperçue. Et cela lui plaisait. Il n'aurait plus à faire aux Saint Potter juvénil mais au Saint Potter mâle.

Harry regardait les élèves sortirent avec plaisir du train. Ils couraient, rigolaient. Les plus jeunes regardaient le château avec éblouissement et admiration. Leurs ainés firent de même et sourièrent. Il faut dire que Poudlard c'est magique.

Harry regardait chaque personne, en se demandant ce que chaque personne pensait la, maintenant, à cet instant, sans réfléchir.  
Lui il ne pouvait se permettre cela. Trop de chose lui était arrivé pour qu'il pense encore naïvement. Encore Malfoy le pourrait lui... Il n'a pas vécu ce qu'avait vécu le jeune survivant.

Malfoy se leva laissa sa malle et sortit du compartiment puis du train. Alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder là où il se trouvait avec Potter, il vit un lueur rouge éclairé le compartiment. Que faisait Potter la-dedans?

Peu de temps après Harry sortit comme si de rien était et passa devant Malfoy. Celui-ci alla à sa hauteur.

- Potter, une trêve ça te dit?

- Pourquoi maintenant Malfoy? Tu as besoin d'une trêve pour me demander de te proteger de ton papa?

-...

- Aurais-je trouver un point sensible, Draco?

Ils arrivaient devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Ce soir dans mes appartements. Je t'enverrai quelqu'un.

Puis Potter alla s'assoeir avec ses deux amis qui le regardaient étrangement.

- Dis-moi Harry, on t'a cherché pendant le voyage, où étais-tu? demanda Hermione.

- Quand tu auras décidé de me voir autrement qu'en Survivant, Hermione peut-etre que tu pourrais comprendre. Mais là je ne pense pas. répondit tranquillement le brun.

Ron alla répliquer mais Harry le coupa.

- C'est valable pour toi Ron. Il se tourna vers le directeur et celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête. Je ne dormirais plus au dortoir.

Il laissa Ron sous le choc de la nouvelle au bon soin de la brunette et regarda la répartition. Alros que le repas se finissait il alla vers les quartiers de Dumbledore.

Fin Quatrieme partie


	5. Chapter 5

Merci a ceux qui ont répondu à mon appel! Voici les RAR

Onarluca: Voila la suite... 150 ans apres la mort de Sev? J'ai hâte de lire moi aussi... Pauvre Ryry sans son amour... Ptet qu'il a trouvé enfin Sev pour rester vieux lui aussi! lol Bisous

alinemcb54: C'est mon Harry ! Pas touche! Sev sort sa baguette magique... Bisous

DicesMaster: Je pense pas être la meilleure,Dices.. dis t'es pas souvent connecté toi! Tu comprendra peut etre au fil de la fic pourquoi Harry est comme ça avec ses amis. En tout cas tu peux encore attendre sagement la suite! lol Bisous

duoXheero: Je vois que tu aimes de plus en plus! Je suis toutes contente! lol Bisous et a bientot sur msn!

Jessy:J'ai expliqué pourquoi les chapitres étaient courts,au chapitre 2 ou 3! Si tu n'as pas lu va lire! En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire! Bisous

Klpdd: Je vois que tu as bien aimé un passage... Moi aussi j'ai pris plaisir a écrire ce passage! Je pense que je vais en écrire d'autre des comme ça! lol Nan c pas vrai j'adore Ron et Mione! lol Oui c'est vrai... Je vois pas ou est l'intérêt d'avoir une chambre si on ne fait rien dedans! lol Je suis ok avec toi sur son point! Bisous ma puce! C'est pas grave si tu ne parles pas allemands! Ya des gns si! lol

Shamaya: Si la suite arrive! lol Per favore? C'est pas de l'italien ça? L'espagnol c'est por et per c'est italiano! ça me rappel une gourde que j'ai faite à un espagnol ça... passons.. sev a honte! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances! Bisous

Ezeriel: Quand tu dis que tu aimes de plus en plus mon écrit tu dis quoi par la? J'ai pas bien compris .. Désolé. En tout ac je suis heureuse que tu comprennes mon découpage! lol Surtout que je fais ça au pif! lol Enfin nan.. Ce que je veux dire c'est que le chapitre 5 par exemple n'est pas encore écrit... JE sais déja comment il va se passer mais je préfere écrire comme ça on peut effacer et mattre ça dans le 6! Eh oui.. quand l'inspiration est là faut pas la laisser partir! lol EN tout meci pour ta review, elle m'a fais grandement plaisir! Bisous

Satya: ça je peux pas te répondre! lol C'est l'auteur qui gère la longueur! Si le lecteur n'est pas content et bin. il va voir ailleurs! Si tu veux faire des courts chapitres sa peur etre aussi pour une raison! regrade moi! Je sais faire des chapitre long et pourtant la il ne prenne guère 2 ou 3 page word! Faut pas tant faire! C'est toi l'auteur donc c'est toi qui commande! En tout cas j'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bisous

Jade: Comme tu le dis si bien tout d'abord bonjour! Oui j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire en voyant des gens dans la rue.. Dur à exprimer car je n'ai pas ce problème, et je ne voudrais pas l'avoir. Mais si je dois l'avoir je serais quand même contente d'être en vie. Tu comprendras c'est parole lorsque tu seras ce qu'à Harry. Tu pourras surement m'aider. J'ai eu d'autre réponse mais si l'un de vous ne trouve pas... Toujours plus de germanique c'est mieux! lol JE te contacterais pour te donner des informations sur ça! Dans pas longtemps t'inquiète pas! Bisous et merci

Sahada: Suis contente que tu me dises que tu vas la suivre! Pour l'animagus à vrai dire je n'y est pas pensé.. Mais il faut que je réfléchisses! Sev marque sur son calepin Animagus Harry UVB! lol Bisous et merci pr l'idée !

Mysao: Bonjour! Merci pour ta réponse. Comme je l'ai dis à Jade plus j'ai de personne mieux sait. Je te contacterais pour te donner des infos sur ça. Dans pas longtemps. En tout cas c'est pas grave si tu ne maître pas complétement! Normalement c'est juste de toute petites phrases souvent des ordres! lol Bisous et merci.

Emy: Si tu veux savoir lis la rar de Mysao, je t'enverrai un mail aussi.. Pour la fic..Eh bin vous saurez ça je pense en même temps que Draco.. Eh oui suis sadique moi! Bisous et merci

Shiny-misS: Tu vas voir leur rencontre dans le chapitre 5. Dans ce chapitre c'est la mise en situation.. Action c'est pour apres! lol. Comment ça on peut compter sur moi pour leur rencontre? Bisous

petite grenouille: Tu es toute pardonnée ma grenouille! lol ça peut arriver à tout le monde! En tout cas je suis ravi que tu réfléchisses à ma fic.. Vous serez tous surpris en apprenant la vérité! Bisous ma grenouille

Vif d'Or: Pleure pas ma Vif... Sev te tend un mouchoir Je sais pas si ce chapitre est plus long mais le voila! lol Bisous

Quatrième partie

Harry arriva devant la statue de l'aigle. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe mais l'animal de pierre lui céda le passage. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et monta sur la première marche et attendit d'être à la hauteur de la pore directorial. Il entra sans frapper alors qu'il entendait la voix de Dumbledore qui lui intimait d'entrer.

- Que me vaut cette demande,Harry?

- Je veux une chambre. Point. Ne me le demandez pas et je vous demande juste un chambre jusqu'à la fin.

- Je vais appliquer ta requête Harry. Tu es bien le seul élève qui a droit à une chambre. Tu iras au quatrième étage de la tour Nord. Le mot de passe sera Ph..

- Je choisirais moi-même le mot de passe. Je n'ai pas envie d'être déranger pour si peu. Au revoir professeur.

- Au revoir Harry, murmura le directeur, déçu.

Une fois Harry partit, le directeur de Poudlard se permit une réflexion qu'il n'aurait jamais osé penser dans sa vie.

- Faites qu'on ne le perde pas, Merlin. Il est notre seule arme contre lui.

Une fois sortit de la tour directoriale, le brun alla à la Volière. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce sa chouette blanche vint se poser sur son épaule en hululant doucement.

- Bonsoir Hedwige. Tu es bien la seule à me comprendre. Si tu veux tu pourras venir dormir, plutôt vivre avec moi. J'ai réussi à avoir la chambre. Elle est dans la tour Nord, le quatrième étage.

L'animal lui répondit vivement, apparemment heureuse de quitter les autres hiboux.

- Pourrais-tu guider Draco Malfoy jusqu'à moi? Il doit attendre je ne sais où.

hululement

- Merci ma belle. A tout à l'heure.

Le jeune sorcier partit à sa chambre. Il gravit les marches, arpenta les couloirs, et arriva devant un tableau où un ange et un démon dormaient entrelacer.

- Pardon de vous déranger les gars mais je dois prendre mes nouveaux appartements.

- Tu veux quoi? grogna l'ange.

- Juste vous donner le mot de passe, et vous dire que si vous voyez un garçon blond vraiment blond de le laisser entrer.

- Et pourquoi? demanda agressivement l'ange.

- Laisse le, Angel! Nous le ferons humain. Dis-nous le mot de passe, demanda le démon.

- marcher.

- Marché?Original! rigola le démon.

Et le tableau se déplaça pour le laisser entrer. Harry ne regarda pas la décoration de son appartement. Il alla s'asseoir, sortit sa baguette. Il prononça un sort où une lueur rouge l'entoura vivement.

Il sentit la chaleur se propager dans tout son corps. Il se sentit reposer, mais aussi fatigué de cette magie utilisée pendant toute cette soirée.

- Comment vais-je m'en sortir.. Je n'aurai jamais du revenir et rester à l'hôpital...

Alors qu'il avait fini de se parler, l'endroit où l'entrée se trouvait s'ouvrit, une chose blanche vint s'accrocher à sa jambe droite sans qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur. Puis un homme arriva.

- Je ne peux pas me lever, il désigne Hedwige. Mais viens assied-toi!

Fin Quatrième partie


	6. Chapter 6

Merci a ceux qui lisent et reviews cette histoire! Je suis vraiment heureuse. Je tiens a préciser que je serais absente pendants environ 2 semaines plus quelques jours. Mais je vais écrire la suite pendants ces 2 semaines. Donc voila, mon absence débutera le 8 ou 9 Aout.. Vous aurez encore des chapitres! lol

Mliy Black: Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaisent. Merci de m'avoir laissé un commentaire! La suite arrive bientôt! Bisous

Klpdd: Coucou puce! J'ai lu ton nouveau chapitre mais pas le temps de laisser de com.. Suis désolé! J'ai adoré quand Sev et James se crèpent le chignon..d'ailleurs ils en ont des chignons? lol Revenons a ton com.. De un je suis pas méchante, de deux.. je dirai rien et tu liras par toi meme! lol : P Suis pas méchante/ Sev boude car sa pieuvre ne l'aime plus... /Bisous quand meme! lol Xxxxx

lyly: Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes! Ne t'inquiète pas.. Juste mon absence de 2 semaines et tout redeviendra comme avant! Promis! Bisous

Onarluca: Je ne dirais rien sur ta question car je veux que vous le découvrier par vous-meme ou a travers Draco. Donc voila! pour Eden.. JE veux la suite et maintenant! Bah comment il a fait Sev pour tenir 150 ans? Harry lui a donné des années? lol Je suis impatiente de lire! Bisous

serpentis-draco: Merci beaucoup pour ton com! La suite arrive régulierement! Bisous

Yotma: Bon comme je l'ai dit a Onarluca, je ne dit rien a ton com mais il ma fait sourire! Tu découvrira soit par toi-meme soit en meme temps que Draco:P! Bisous

alinemcb54: Lol moi je suis d'accord avec toi ! Sauf que moi Dumby j'aime bien! avec ses blagues pas drole! lol Bisous

edelweiz: Lol oui.. Cette fic en sera plein de mystères! Merci de tes encouragements je suis contente! Bisous

ma lune: Coucou Mum! ça va bien? Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est touchante mais aussi vraie.. malheureusement pour notre Harry! Bisous ma lune!

satya: Tu peux la lire la suite maintenant! lol De rien! et puis c'est normal que je publie! Je fais partager ma passion! Bisous

Dices Master: Coucou! Snévili Chéwi? Drole de surnom ça me fait penser a Shoubaka.. c un chéwi en plus! mdr J'esperes que tu vas bien mon Dices! Bisou! Xxxxxxxxxx

Eileen Ana: On peut pas faire plus court! lol Merci quand meme! Bisous

duoXheero: Je pars quand tu arrives sur msn... FAut revoir le timing! mdr Ofaite j'aime la musique que tu m'as envoyé et c'est normal que je connaisse pas c'est une chanteuse canadienne et j'habite en france! mdr C'est pas grave! Bisous!

petite grenouille: Je t'ai mis dans mes contacts, tu n'as pas msn messenger? La voila la conversation entre Draco et Harry, impatiente va! lol J'aodre quand mes lecteurs se tournent les méninges... Sadique est je crois mon second prénom! Bisous

dragon rouge: Merci pour ton commentaire,il ma fai plaisir! La suite je sais pas quand je la mets.. la semaine prochaine je pense!bisous

Procne Aesoris: Pour ton amie, je sais pas il faudrait en parler sur msn,ok? En tout cas je vois que tu n'es pas rassasier .. lol Lis Procne! Lis! Bisous !Xxxxxxxxx Oui je les reçu!

Cinquième partie  
  
Draco s'avança et vint s'installer à côté du brun silencieusement. Il regarda longtemps le sorcier et n'y trouva rien d'anormal, et pourtant...

- Alors tu veux parler? demanda Harry

- Tu .. J'ai besoin d'aide. souffla le blond.

- Ca je le savais Draco, et c'est pourquoi je suis d'accord pour faire une trêve avec toi. On est parti sur de mauvaises bases.

- Merci. Merci... Harry

Le brun lui sourit. Et Draco fut éboulie par ce sourire. Il était tellement... viril! Draco se reprit très vite.

- Tu disais?

- Oui, si on fait une trêve c'est a dire devenir.. Ami. Tes "amis" serpentards ne vont pas vraiment aimer et donc je te proposais de venir habiter ici, avec moi!

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on va penser que... on couche ou sort ensemble?

- Je me fous de ce que pensent les autres, Malfoy! Ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent mais ils ne savent pas la vérité.

- Calme-toi Harry! Je.. Ca me dérange pas! Tu as raison! On s'en fout!

- Alors bienvenu, M. Malfoy!

Malfoy tendit sa main à Harry, et celui-ci lui fit un vrai sourire. Celui qui disait qu'il était encore là, pas complètement parti. Harry serra sa main et sentit comme une chaleur l'envahir et l'apaiser.

- Tu prends quel chambre? dit Draco sortant le brun de ses pensées.

- Comme tu veux.. Je m'en fiche.

- D'accord! Draoc se dirigea vers une des chambres et l'ouvrit. Elle était assez colorée et cela lui plaisait! Il n'y avait ni de vert et d'argent! Je prends celle-là!

Harry tourna la tête et sourit. Le blond lui remontait de beaucoup le moral.. Mais pourrait-il lui faire confiance?

Fin Cinquième partie


	7. Chapter 7

Encore un petit chapitre mais bon … il en sortira un autre bientôt ! 

**Procne Aesoris :** Oui… j'avoue… Je veux que tu meures.. d'envie ! lol Oh dommage pour toi, puce… Emmène l'ordia avec toi ! Moi aussi je te fais plein de bisous et courage pour ton ordi ! Bassine tout le monde pour en avoir un nouveau !

**Edelweiz :** T'inquiète pas.. ils vont se réconcilier ! Bisous !

**Onarluca :** Oui je sais… Pardon… Tu sais qu'avec tes ps sur Eden tu me fais cojiter… Il va revnir en ange c'est sa ? je le vois bien moi IL y aura normalement encore 2 chapitres avant que je parte ! Bisous

**Serpentis-Draco** : Je vois que tu es content qu'ils vivent ensemble… Bisous

**DuoXheero** : Oui je sais que les chapitres sont court mais bon la je les coupe un peu n'importe comment vu comment se déroule la semaine ! Je pars dans une semaine… Alors il faut que je fasse tout ! Ralala dur dur la vie ! lol Bisous

**Klpdd **: Nan je ne le dirais pas ! Je ne suis pas méchante ! Juste un peu sadique ! ça je l'avoue ! mdr J'imagine pas du tout James avec chignon ni Sev… Bizarre nan ? Bisous ma pieuvre !

**Yotma :** Oui, c'est vrai on n'apprend pas grand chose sur Harry mais c'est normal aussi, il faut des chapitres neutres ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous

**Satya :** Je t'ai accepté parmi mes contacts ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de la suite ! Merci pour ton petit mot ! Moi aussi j'espère que ça va etre bien ! Bisous

**Ma lune :** Coucou mum ! Eh oui.. pauvre Ron… Enfin pour l'instant on s'en fiche il est toujours pas la ! lol Mici ! Bisous Bisous

**Last Heaven :** J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas merci pour la reviews ! Bisous

**Eileen Ana** : Désolé Désolé ! Mais je me rattraperai ! Promis ! Bisous

Jade : Re-bonjour, oui ne t'inquiète pas Draco est au naturel là, mais tu ne l'as pas encore vu sous son beau jour ! Granger Weasley ne sont toujours pas au courant… Merci de ta reviews ! Bisous

**Nicolas Potter :** Oui, je voulais original mais regarde Satan avant c'était un ange et tu vois ou il est rendu… lol NE t'inquiète pas pour mione et Ron, ils vont revenir vers Harry ne t'inquiète pas. Ils vont s'expliquer ! En tout merci de ta review elle m'a fait tres plaisir ! Bisous

**Petite grenouille** : Merci pour la petite (grande) phrase ! faudra un peu expliquer car … je me noies un peu ! lol en tout cas merci de ton com !Bisous

**Nienna-lo** : Je comprend pourquoi tu préfère les deux premier chapitre. Il était plus axé sur Harry, et non sur les autres. Les sentiments d'Harry étais retranscrit dans mes mots, et donc plus de mystère. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il faut mettre en place les pions de l'échiquier… Laisse moi te montrer comment je joue ! En tout cas je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles quand tu me dis qu'il y a quelques chose.. Je suis désolé mais si tu m'explique peut etre que si finalement ! Bisous

**Solstice Zam** : Que de question, Solstice Zam. Tu auras tes réponses mais par ta lecture et non par moi. Enfin si mais indirectement ! En effet le premier chapitre est dur mais que je ne serais pas une fic si il n'y a pas de moment dur. La vie n'est pas toute rose ni tout noire ! Il faut les deux ! Et je pense qu'Harry y a droit ! Voilà ! Bisous

**Sahada :** Merci merci ! Bisous

Sixieme Partie

Draco revint dans le salon, où Harry caressa doucement sa chouette, et se posa à côté de lui.

- Dis.. On fait comment pour ma malle?

- Oh! Oui j'avais oublié! Dobby! Dobby! appela le brun.

L'elfe arriva tout souriant que Maître Harry Potter l'appelle.

- Maître Harry Potter a appelé Dobby, monsieur?

- Oui, Dobby. Ramène la malle de Draco ici.

- Oui, Monsieur Harry Potter. Tout de suite Monsieur Harry Potter.

- Oh Dobby. Ici, Draco sera comme chez lui.

- Bien Monsieur Harry Potter!

Puis Dobby disparut. Draco regarda Harry et rigola.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? demande Harry.

- Il est en complète adoration! J'ai jamais vu ça! Ahahaha rigola encore le blond.

- Ca je sais! Tu sais au moins pourquoi?

- Nan.

- Ton père ne te l'a pas dit? J'avais mis une de mes chaussettes dans le carnet de Jedusor. Quand ton père la récupérer il lui a donné ! La tête de ton père quand il a compris qu'il avait perdu son efle!

- Il nous appartenait? s'arrêta de rire le blond

- Oui, tu ne le savais pas?

- Nan!

- Bah maintenant si!

Ils se turent un instant profitant du calme, et réfléchissant a la situation de maintenant. La trêve avait été plus loin que celle prévue. Comment réagiront Ron et Hermione?

Fin Sixième Partie


	8. note

Désolé pour le retard mais je n'avais plus trop d'idée pour continuer cette fic.. Alors je me suis dit nan t'as pas le droit! Alors me voila! Je vous reponds et je poste bientot! Promis!

RAR

Onarluca: Merci pour tes spoilers! lol Pour les chapitres plus longs.. Je suis en stagnation d'idée.. Je sais plus quoi écrire.. et c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive si on ne compte pas ma première fic! C'est horrible! Il me faut de l'aide! En tout cas merci pour Eden.. J'ai vraiment envie de lire la suite.. tu m'en a fait baver d'envie! Bisous doux

edelweiz: pocpocpocpocpoc Sev court! A tres peur! lol Désolé pour le retard! Pardonne moi! stp! J'espère que la suite de plaira car moi elle ne me plait pas! lol .bisous

yué: Merci de la review.. oui je sais.. au début sa partait bien car il se coupe au endroit que je veux mais là.. C'est le grand plongeon dans la gadoue.. merci encore! Bisous

Nienna-lo: J'aime pas les descriptions.. Enfin je vais faire un effort! Merci bp pour le petit truc! T'inquiète pas je le prend pas mal! Bisous

Médiciane: Merci d'exposer ton point de vue! Il me fait plaisir.. C'est ton choix de pas trop aimé, en tout merci de ton opinions! Bisous

Klpdd: C'est quoi un citron/regard innocent/ serait tu en manque? lol bisous

Last-Heaven: Merci de ta review! lol je ne suis pas sadique..quoique! lol bisous

duoXheero: Merci bcp de ta review! Oui je suis partie et ça fait des séquelles.. plus trop d'idée... enfin vais essayer de me remettre dedans! bisous doux

petite grenouille : Merci ma petite grenouille de tes 3 points! lol elle m'a fait rire ta review! Sérieux! En tout cas le lemon n'est pas pour tout de suite ainsi que la mise en couple! Eh oui! Dsl puce! Bisous doux

garla sama: Oui j'avais bien les deux Gryffi! lol En tout cas merci pour ta review! Elle m'a fait plaisir merci!bisous

Vif d'Or: Désolé de te décevoir.. mais j'ai plus trop d'idée pour cette fic... ça ne viens plus en tête! Je suis désolé! Mais oui le prochain chapitre sera plus long! promis! Bisous doux

Satya: lol tu vas encore devoir attendre ! Désolé puce! bisous

malune: o zecours! J'ai plus d'idée tu peux m'aider? Je suis en rupture de stock! Je suis vide! Mon dieu... mon cerveau d'auteur est parti! mon dieur.. aide moi Lune! Aide moi STP! BIsousousousousousouss!

jade: Eh bien... tu verras ça dans les autres chapitres! lol il sera surement froid avec les autres! lol bisous

Vert emeraude: Si tu comprend pas viens me voir sur msn: SPOILERS : chut! Tu pourrais m'aider?bisous

Shiny-misS: lol tu devras attendre! lol Bisous

gray angel: Ecoute je t'envoie un truc des que je peux.. c'est une fic qui n'est pas posté sur et je pense pas la mettre! Eh oui... ne voudrais pas! entout cas merci! oui, Je me suis inspiré d'un film ke personne n'a trouvé ! lol bisous

serpentis-draco: Oui c'est bien trouvé n'et-ce pas! lol bisous

Danielove: Lol d'habitude il ne sont pas aussi court! va voir mes autres fic et tu verras! Oui on le saura un jour ! lol Bisous

**Pardonnez-moi... Je suis partie en vacances et j'ai oublié mes fic! un peu normale.. mais le voyage m'a laissé des séquelles je n'est plus beaucoup d'idée... Les personnes qui pensent savoir ce qu'à Harry peuvent m'aider.. Une certaine! Voila!**

**Je n'abandonne pas mais je me donne encore du temps pour vous faire un chapitre digne de ce nom. Le chapitre que je devais poster sur le forum Slash boulevard n'est pas vraiment super! Si quelques uns veulent aller voir il faut vous inscrire! **

**adresse: http/potionmistress. le lien..Merci de votre fidélité! Bisous a toutes et a tous! **

**Sev Snape**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour a toutes et a tous! Voila après avoir dialoguer avec Vert Emeraude sur msn, je mets le chapitre que j'ai écris hier et qui ne me plait pas trop! C'est suite à ses conseils et avis que je l'ai mis! Donc vous pouvez la remercier! **

**Bonne Lecture! Sev**

Septieme partie

Draco regarda son colocataire et vit que ce dernier s'était endormi, sa chouette veillant sur lui. Il sourit. L'image était magnifique, sa tête renversé en arrière, le bouche entre-ouverte, la main sur le corps d'Hedwige. Le blond dégagea la main du brun permettant à la chouette de bouger. Puis il le prit dans ses bras, et le mit dans sa chambre. Il faisait noir et Draco ne voulait pas le réveiller en allumant les bougies, il le déshabilla et le coucha sur le dos.

Il rejoignit la porte et ne fit pas attention au mobilier de la chambre. Il se retourna et murmura pour qu'Harry ne se reveille pas.

- Tu m'a donné ton amitié Potter. Je me ferais un honneur de te protéger. Je te le promets.

Sur cette promesse, il partit lui aussi se coucher. Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla brutalement rêvant une fois de plus de son été. Il n'avait pas été sans séquelles, il avait eu plusieurs infections dans le dos et plusieurs os brisés du à l'accident. Le conducteur n'a presque rien eu, le brun avait tout encaissé du à la force du choc.

Il s'asseya sur sa couche. Prenant l'ours, que Sarah l'infirmière lui avait offert lors de sa sortie, sur le côté impeccable du lit et le serra fort. Sarah lui manquait. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir durant l'année pour passé les examens. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle savait qui il était et pour lui elle viendrait à Pré au Lard pour les examens.

Les souvenirs de l'hôpital lui revinrent en mémoire. Merlin qu'il avait eu mal, cette nouvelle vie qu'il devait mener depuis. Faire des étirements tous les jours pour chauffer les muscles, des abdos… Il ne voulait pu rien faire, rester assis et mené une vie paisible à la campagne. Loin de tout, loin du monde magique.

Alors que Draco sortait de son lit il remarqua que la porte de la chambre du brun n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis la veille. Il s'avança prudemment n'osant pas s'aventurer plus loin de peur de réveiller Harry. Il poussa un peu la porte et le découvrit au pied de son lit en train de faire des abdos.

- Déjà en forme ?

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Draco arrivé et rougit car il ne se trouvait qu'en boxer et que ton tout son dos était découvert. Chose que Draco délaissa.

- Heu.. Oui ! Il le faut bien pour que je tue l'autre bouffon !

- Quel language, Harry ! Enfin pour lui je ne dit rien, je n'en pense pas moins!

- Au moins un point commun ! sourit le brun.

- Hum.. Pour hier soir… je voulais te dire que je t'ai mis au lit, tu t'étais endormi sur le fauteuil !

- Ah oui.. Je te remercie. Harry espéra que Draco n'avait rien vu de la chambre.

- J'ai pas voulu allumer la lumière ! Je voulais pas de te réveiller. Bon je t'attends dans le salon.

- Ok !

Quand le blond fut sortit, Harry se laissa retomber lourdement sur le dos. Il hurla de douleur. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Draco inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est rien ! J'y suis allé un peu trop fort, une crampe ! mentit Harry.

- Oh ! Désolé pour la frayeur ! ria le blond.

Une fois la porte refermée, Harry souffla. Si Draco habitait avec lui, il devrait faire encore plus attention. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tels accidents arrivées ! Un jour ou l'autre Draco découvrirait son secret et Harry ne voulait pas ! Non !

Draco attendit patiemment que la brun sorte pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. En dessous la porte il vit plusieurs couleurs passer. Les mêmes couleurs que dans le train.. Que s'était-il passé cet été chez Potter pour qu'il change comme ça ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que le brun sorti tout frais et souriant. Ils partirent ensemble de l'appartement et rejoignirent la Grande Salle. Draco regarda le Rouge et Or et remarqua que celui-c n'avait pu le sourire de ce matin, mais un air froid et détaché.

- Bonne appétit Draco, murmura le brun.

- Bonne appétit a toi aussi.

Ils se quittèrent pour rejoindre leur table respectifs.

Fin Septieme partie 

Sev Snape


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Me revoila comme vous avez pu le remarquer avec un chapitre ajouté hier pour _Le Pouvoir de l'Elfe_**

**Ainsi que la sortie d'une nouvelle histoire _Deux frères pour un père._**

**J'ai eu une période dirons-nous de flémingite aigu associé à une panne d'inspiration. Après avoir passé mainte et mainte fois à l'infirmerie à me bourrer de potions en tout genre me revoici en 'pleine' forme !**

**Bon j'arrête mon baratin pour vous laissez à votre activité préféré lire des fictions… Bonne lecture à toutes ! **

**Quelqu'un pour devenir bêta ? **

Chapitre 9

Harry s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors mais n'alla pas à côté de ses ' amis'. Il reçut son emploi du temps par son voisin de droite. Un jeune premier année qui tremblait de la tête au pied.

- C'est pour toi murmura le jeune garçon.

- Merci.

Harry regarda le parchemin et vit qu'il commençait pas trois heures de potions avancée et qu'il avait un trou de libre juste avant midi. Il décida d'envoyer un message rapidement à Sarah pour qu'elle vienne aujourd'hui.

Le café qu'il prit lui fit un bien fou. Le liquide chaud lui brûlant la gorge, le fit se sentir plus fort et quand l'arrière goût du café amer se fit sentir sur son palais il oublia où il se trouvait le temps d'une seconde. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit que Hermione et Ron le regardaient avec inquiétude. Mais dans le regard d'Hermione, il y vit de la colère. Et cela le mit d'une certaine humeur.

Il se leva puis se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre ces appartements où il prit ses cours. Alors qu'il s'arrêta devant la statue du couple il se racla la gorge. Le démon arrêta le baiser qu'il échangeait avec l'ange et le regarda avec amusement.

- Oui ?

- Marcher, murmura le rouge et or.

- Voilà !

Et la porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer alors que les deux énergumènes reprenaient leur activité. Il alla prendre un parchemin et une plume puis écrivit ses simples mots.

« Viens à 11h dans mes appartements. Devine le mot de passe. Tour Nord 4° étage. »

- Hedwige ? Veux-tu bien apporter ceci à Sarah ?

La chouette hulula doucement et s'envola pour Londres. Il fourra dans son sac ses affaires de potions et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Draco. Le blond avait bien changé. Il avait gagné en centimètre arrivant maintenant à la même hauteur qu'Harry quoique plus petit. Ses cheveux d'habitude tenu par une flaque de gel était coiffés par le vent et mettait son visage en valeur. Pour ne pas se mentir, Harry le trouvait séduisant.

- Je ne t'avais pas entendu arrivé, Draco.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, Harry.

- Il n'y a pas de probleme.

- Harry.. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu n'es plus le même. Personne ne te reconnaît même moi.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, Draco. Cela ne regarde que moi, personne ne me laisse vivre Draco. Je ne suis qu'une arme dans ce monde ! Dès que la fin arrivera je pourrais vivre en paix dans mon monde ! Celui que j'ai choisi.

Harry avait sortie toute sa colère contre le blond et il s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à lui. Il ne devait pas.

- Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver de la sorte.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu feras ce que tu voudras après cette fichu guerre, mais promets-moi quelque chose, Harry.

- Quoi ? demande surpris le brun.

- Emmène moi avec toi. Je ne veux pas rester ici. Fais moi aimer ce monde qu'on m'a appris à haïr !

- Je te le promets Draco. Mais je suis désolé pas maintenant.

Harry et Draco se sourirent et partir ensemble pour les cachots. Draco se mit à raconter les ragots qui parcouraient les couloirs de Poudlard au sujet du Survivant. Harry riait de bon cœur et se surprit à aimer le ton de Draco quand il racontait une histoire. Draco lui était content, il avait réussi à faire rire son nouvel ami. Il ne perda pas espoir pour autant quand il vit le visage du brun se fermer quand à l'approche des cachots.

-----------------------

Snape regarda ses élèves se mettre en place. Cette classe était seulement réserver à ceux qui voulaient continuer cette matière pour les Aspic. Il fut surpris d'y trouver le Potter National, surtout quand on sait qu'il n'est pas capable de faire une potion du début à la fin. Enfin.. on verrait bien.

- Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous l'avez choisi. Je ne veux en aucun cas une plainte dans ce cours. C'est votre choix et pas le mien ! Si je m'écoutais la moitié de cette classe serait mise à la porte. Dumbledore n'est pas de cette avis.

Severus regarda le mal aise parcourir l'assemblée d'élèves qui se tenait devant lui. Il souria intérieurement. Il allait passé une super année !

- Nous ferons aujourd'hui une potion de Moriclès. Qui peut me dire en quoi cela consiste ? demanda-t-il. Oui M. Malfoy ?

- Elle sert à plonger une victime dans un coma magique le temps de réparer les dégâts occasionnés par la magie ou bien par des accidents moldus.

- 10 points pour Serpentard. Ste Mungo a réduit son stock de moitié durant les mois précédent. Vous m'en préparez 10 litres chacun. Exécution !

Alors que les élèves se demandaient comment faire 10 litres en trois heures, Harry se leva tranquillement et pris un panier où il entreposa tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Il fut vite rejoint par ses voisins. Il lu dans son livre comment coupé ses ingrédients et commença sa potion.

Severus fut très surpris de voir Potter se lever en premier pour les ingrédients, il avait très bien vu que le jeune homme avait pris une dose en plus. Avait-il eu la présence d'esprit de faire deux chaudrons ? IL n'eut guère à réfléchir plus longtemps quand celui-ci mit 5 litres d'eau dans deux chaudrons.

Le garçon avait bien mûrit durant l'été et il se demanda qu'elle était la cause de cette soudaine croissance. Il se promit de le découvrir.

**Sev Snape**


	11. Chapter 11

Bêta: Dop

Merci pour les reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 10

Alors que le cours de Potion tirait sur sa fin, Severus demanda à chaque personne de lui donner un échantillon de leur potion et de laisser les chaudrons tels qu'ils étaient. Draco prit une louche de sa potion et la mit dans un flacon pour le porter au bureau. Il remarqua que celle de Harry était déjà présente. Au moment où la sonnerie retentit il vit le brun sortir calmement mais vite la salle.

Draco partit pour son autre cours, Sortilège qu'il partageait avec les Serdaigle. Il se surprit à se demander quel cours pouvait bien avoir son compagnon de chambre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Une hirondelle voleta doucement vers la grande bâtisse, se laissant porter par le vent. Elle suivait une chouette blanche qui se retournait pour voir si le jeune oiseau le suivait bien. Alors que le volatil nocturne fit un piqué en entrant par une fenêtre, l'hirondelle pria de toute ses forces pour ne pas mourir.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé, elle se posa doucement à côté de Hedwige. L'oiseau regarda autour pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, la chouette hulula doucement et l'hirondelle se métamorphosa en une ravissante jeune femme.

Celle-ci s'approcha vers la seule statue qui ornait le couloir. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant celle-ci elle eu un hoquet de surprise qui semblait réveiller les deux statues. L'ange la détailla de haut en bas sous le regard mauvais du démon.

_T'en as pour longtemps à la regarder comme ça ?_

_Non.. Mais c'est pas tous les jours qu'une superbe jeune femme vienne par ici alors je profite !_

_Pervers !_

_Mais non.. Que voulez-vous Mademoiselle ?_ demanda gentiment l'ange.

_Si je vous dit que je veux rentrer vous me cédez le passage ,_ répondit doucement la jeune animagus.

_Eh bien .._

_La mot de passe,_ siffla le démon

_Tu pourrais être plus aimable Damon,_ parla doucement l'ange.

_Marcher,_ murmura l'humaine.

La porte s'ouvrit sous l'œil menaçant du démon et celui appréciateur de l'ange. Alors qu'elle entrait dans l'appartement, on pouvait clairement entendre la dispute s'établir en les deux statues. Harry se retournait en entendant le bruit et souria à la jeune femme.

_Sarah, je suis content de te voir._

_Moi aussi, Harry. Alors comment vas-tu ?_

_Tout va bien. Je m'efforce de rester calme et de ne pas exploser face à tous ces … gens._

_Oui je comprends. Allons dans ta chambre pour que je t'ausculte._

Sarah suivit son ami dans la chambre où elle trouva le malheur de son ami dans un coin servant de pose-manteau.

_Allonge-toi et enlève les sortilèges._

_Sarah.._

_Oui ?_

_Je ne vis pas tout seul._

_Comment ça ? Je pensais que Dumbledore t'aurais donné un appartement pour toi seul !_

_C'est moi qui est décidé d'héberger quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait un bon choix, Sarah. Hier je me suis endormie dans le salon et il m'a allongé dans mon lit. Il ne l'a pas vu. Ce matin il est entré. Il aurait pu voir mon dos Sarah mais il n'a pas fait attention. Je me demande si je n'aurai pas mieux fait de ne pas l'inviter._

_Harry, as-tu confiance en lui ?_

_Je ne sais pas.. Je crois, oui_

_Alors parle-lui. Je sais que c'est difficile vu ta condition. On ne peut pas être un sauveur du monde avec un handicape, s'il peut t'apporter l'aide que je ne peux plus te donner alors laisse le entrer dans ta vie !_

_Tu as peut être raison, Sarah._

_J'ai toujours raison !_ ria la jeune femme.

Elle commença son observation. Elle pinça à plusieurs endroits, massa la peau avec des crèmes. Alors qu'elle le retournait sur le ventre, elle commença à lui masser le dos. Le Survivant soupira d'aise.

_Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire infirmière, Sarah.. tu as des mains de fées.._ chuchota le brun

_Et tu ne m'aurais jamais connu !_

Alors qu'elle descendait un peu plus bas dans le dos, elle sentit les lombaires sous ses doigts et un frisson la parcourut alors que des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

'''''''''''''

« _Accident de voiture avec un piéton. Il a du mal à respirer. Pouls très faible. Il a trois côtes de cassées, je pense que le poumon droit est touché. Le conducteur est juste derrière !_

Le rapport du brancardier fait au médecin Parker et aux infirmières, il repartit en arrière pour faire état du deuxième patient qui arrivait. Sarah commençait à couper le t-shirt du jeune garçon. Il était salement amoché. Quand le torse du jeune brun fut totalement à jour, les infirmières et docteur s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu de l'allée horrifiés de la vue que le patient leur offrait.

Le torse rempli de griffures, de peau éclatée sous un fouet, de sang séché et de plaies infectées donnait la nausée au corps médical présent. Parker se reprit assez vite et ordonna qu'on le désinfecte au plus vite.

Sarah alla chercher de quoi désinfecter les plaies pour le jeune homme. Une fois arrivée dans le bloc d'urgence elle se stoppa. Parker s'activait à entuber le jeune garçon alors que son boxer et le reste de son t-shirt étaient enlevés par deux infirmières. Le corps nu offrait encore plus d'horreur. Alors que son regard parcourait le ventre, la verge puis les fesses du patient. Elle vit du sang suinter entres les fesses de ce dernier, elle se rapprocha mit ses mains sur Parker.

_Sarah que fais-tu ? Il faut que je l'intube ou on va le perdre !_ cria le docteur.

_David, il y a du sang entre ses fesses ! Il faut le retourner !_ riposta l'infirmière.

Parker chercha le regard d'une infirmière qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du patient, celle-ci hocha la tête. Parker retira le tube de la gorge du garçon le jeta à la poubelle, et fit basculer le patient sur le côté. Sarah retint un cri en découvrant le dos. Si le torse était pas beau à voir le dos était autre chose.

Quelques infirmières quittèrent le bloc pour vomir un peu plus loin. D'autres pleuraient de voir un enfant si mal au point. Parker se retint d'exploser. Il regarda les trois infirmières restées dans le bloc.

- _Cathy prends des compresses et imbibent les d'alcool ; Kim prend une bassine d'eau chaude et nettoie-moi ce dos et tu feras le torse. Sarah, prépare-moi du fil et une aiguille stérile_

Parker ne sentait plus ses bras mais il fallait qu'il tienne le garçon pour que Kim le nettoie. Ses bras commençaient à trembler plus violemment. D'habitude il pouvait tenir un corps d'homme mais c'était une toute autre vue qu'il avait, pas un enfant battu ! Alors qu'il allait relâcher le corps, quatre bras lui vinrent en aide. Il remercia d'un sourire les deux brancardiers qui plus tôt leur avait emmenés le gamin.

_Vous savez qui lui a fait ça ?_ demanda le médecin

_Non, quand on est arrivé il était déjà inconscient_, répondit celui qui avait fait le rapport.

_Je ne pensais pas ramener un gamin en si mauvais état !_ souffla l'autre brancardier

_Moi non plus, Tommy._

_C'est bon vous pouvez le reposez_, annonça Cathy.

_Les gars on le mets sur le ventre. Cathy met un masque à oxygène sur la bouche du petit. Sarah ?_

_J'arrive !_

Sarah arriva et donna fils et aiguille stériles à Parker, qui commença à suturer le peau déchirée du jeune brun. »

''''''''''''''

Le massage tirait sur sa fin, Sarah pinça les poignées d'amour du brun pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

_Sarah, j'adore tes réveilles.. Ils sont si doux … un délice !_

_Idiot ! _ria l'infirmière. _Où est la salle d'eau ?_

_Première porte à droite en sortant de la chambre._

Sarah sortit et alla se laver les mains, alors qu'elle revenait sur ses pas, la porte du passage s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un jeune homme aussi grand que Harry mais ayant toutes les caractéristiques d'un Malfoy.

_Bonjour, qui êtes-vous ?_ demanda le jeune homme

_Je suis Sarah, une amie de Harry, et vous ?_

_Draco Malfoy._

Sarah lui sourit et repartie dans la chambre du brun. Draco quant à lui était curieux de savoir ce que cette fille faisait là. Il déposa ses effets dans sa chambre et s'approcha doucement de la chambre du brun.

_Harry.. Parle-lui il me semble correct._

_Je ne sais pas, Sarah. Qu'est-ce qui penserait de moi en apprenant la vérité ?_

_Si tu as confiance en lui je ne vois pas le problème !_

_Je ne veux pas qu'il réagisse comme David, Sarah. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié.._

Draco se demandait bien de quoi parlait les deux amis dans la chambre du brun. Il frappa doucement à la porte et attendit qu'un « entrez » soit prononcé. Il attendit et les bruits caractéristiques d'une braguette se fit entendre, et il entra enfin.

_Tu viens manger, ou j'y vais seul ?_ demanda le blond en regardant son compagnon

_J'arrive_, répondit Harry.

Sarah sortit de la chambre tout en parlant au blond pour laisser le brun seul le temps de quelques minutes. Le brun sortit deux minutes après tout frais avec un doux sourire pour son amie.

Les deux garçons prirent la direction de la Grande Salle alors qu'une hirondelle quittait le château avec un doux chant pour le couple.

Sev Snape.

Merci à Dop d'avoir corrigé ce Chapitre où j'ai appris des choses sur la médecine d'aujourd'hui!


	12. Annonce

Bonjour a tous.

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et je suis désolée.

Je pars en voyage à l'étranger durant un mois. Je reviens le 22 aout, et j'aurais écrit la suite de toutes les fics. Mais la suite ne va pas vous plaire. L'année prochaine je fais un bts dans le sud de la France (64).

Je ne pourais donc pas updater souvent. Normalement a toutes les vacances. Si une ame charitable veut bien que j'utilise son ordi pour taper et acceder au site.

Nardy si tu viens lire encore.. Je suis à Mourenx !

Je vous demande encore pardon, mais je ne vous abandonne pas. J'ai 10h d'avion alors je pense que j'aurai assez de temps pour écrire la suite des aventures de nos héros !

Bisous a toutes et a tous.

Sev Snape.

Ps : Merci a ceux qui m'envoie des reviews cela fait plaisir aussi.

Kelian qui écrit encore et qui a envoyer une deuxieme fiction m'a demander de l'écrire aussi.. Je prendrais le temps de le taper aussi. Mille excse pour les lecteur.


	13. Chapter 12

Désolé pour le grand et immanse retard sur mes fictions. Ma vie a été un peu chamboulé.. Mais maintenant que tout est dans l'ordre je vais pouvoir reprendre mes fictions comme il se doit. Je pense que je vais d'abord finir une fiction pour continuer une autre.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont su attendre, la patience est une vertue.

Bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !

Chapitre 11

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la conversation qu'avait eu Harry avec Sarah. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le bon moment pour parler à Draco. Harry avait bien vu qu'il pouvait faire confiance au Serpentard, depuis qu'il avait répondu froidement aux deux « amis » du Survivant. Mais comment amener la conversation ? Comment lui avouer son été ? Trop de question..

Harry avait bien remarqué les regards d'une certaine personne. Il ne lui en voulait pas car il savait ce que l'homme avait fait pour lui sans qu'il le sache. Il lui devait beaucoup de choses, peut-être fallait-il faire deux pierres deux coups ? Sa réserve de potion commençait à diminuer et il ne se voyait pas aller voler dans les réserves de Snape.

Il regarda du côté du bureau du blond. Draco était concentré, ses cheveux lui retombait sur les yeux, sa bouche était légèrement pincée. Puis comme s'il savait qu'il était observé il releva les yeux et croisa les deux prunelles vertes du Gryffondor.

Un problème Harry ? Tu n'arrives pas à philosopher sur la dernière guerre des gobelins contre les nains ?

Non, ça va, je recopie le livre. Ça évite d'endommager mon cerveau ! souria le brun.

Tu voulais quelque chose alors.

Oui, Draco.. je .. je voudrais te confier un truc.

Oui

Allons sur le canapé, on sera plus à l'aise.

Harry se leva et s'asseya sur le bord du canapé, un coussin entre les bras. Draco prit place en face de lui sur le même canapé, se mettant à l'aise car il se doutait que la guerre des gobelins n'allait pas être réécrite ce soir.

Tu as surement entendu de la part d'eux que je n'avais pas donné de nouvelles durant les deux mois de vacances.

En effet, tes deux amis n'arrêtent pas d'en parler à qui veut bien l'entendre.

Je n'ai pas pu envoyer de messages car mes moldus m'en ont empêcher, et puis j'ai eu un petit accident, j'ai du..

C'est grave ?

Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est rien mais j'ai du rester à l'hôpital pour recevoir les soins nécessaire. Sarah était mon infirmiere et elle m'a reconnu.

Oh, tu étais encore chez les moldus. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à Ste Mangouste ?

Cela n'a plus d'importance Draco.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Draco essayait de mettre le puzzle en route et Harry se posait la question s'il devait ou non dire la vérité à Draco ou rester évasif.

Sarah, elle continue à te soigner n'est-ce pas ?

Oui en effet.

Tu n'es pas complétement guéri, alors murmura doucemen Draco

Si je suis guéri mais j'ai besoin de soin.

Suite à quoi, Harry ? Aucune maladie que je connaisse a besoin de soin aussi régulier ! ... Harry ? Dis moi..

...

Il t'est quelque chose cet été, de grave, non ?

...

Harry, tu peux me faire confiance. Si tu as besoin d'aide je t'aiderai.

Merci .

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se tourna vers le blond au moment il passa la porte.

Je reviens.

Draco attendit se posant mille questions sur le brun. Que s'est-il passé cet été ? Pourquoi Harry est devenu ce qu'il est maintenant ? Et Sarah ? Alors qu'il allait se lever pour retourner sur son devoir, le brun arriva sur une chaise. Et pas n'importe lequel.

Draco n'avait pas bougé. Il contemplait son colocataire. Harry avait le visage relevé, il voulait voir la tête de Draco. C'était le premier sorcier qui le voyait comme ça. Comme un handicapé. Pourtant dans les yeux du blond ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'il lisait mais de la tristesse. Pourquoi était-il si triste ?

Tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas grave !

Ce n'est rien de grave, Draco, je peux encore marcher ! Tu l'a vu par toi même !

Oui, mais quand même ! Tu ne t'imagines pas ce que cela me fait de te voir comme ça !

Comment ça ?

Draco réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, il se ressaisissat, prit ses affaires de cours et rentra dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'il est posé son barda, il revint sur ses pas. Harry était toujours dans la même position , et ses épaules se soulevaient par à coups. Le blond s'approcha doucement, et le prit dans ses bras.

Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Harry. J'ai promis de te protéger, et maintenant je ferais tout pour te garder en vie.

Harry ému par les paroles du serpent se laissa aller dans cette douce étreinte. Peut être ne s'était-il as trompé...

Sev Snape


	14. Chapter 13

Désolé pour cet immense retard. Je suis impardonnable..

Chapitre 12

Dans son lit, Harry repensa à ce qu'il avait dit au blond. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance après les paroles dites par Draco ? Ou bien ce n'était qu'illusion ? Harry ne savait s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Alors qu'il se posait encore plein de question, le sommeil l'emporta sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte.

Le blond, lui n'en menait pas large. Le fait d'avoir vu Harry assis sur cette chaise spéciale, il se promit de le protéger du monde. Il voulait l'aider comme il n'avait jamais aidé personne. Il ne permettrait à personne ne blesser son Harry. Attendez, son Harry ?

- Je divague.. La fatigue peut être. Il ne peut pas être mon Harry.. Pourtant j'en ai envie.. Peut être que son amitié m'a rendu un peu jaloux.

Draco ne s'interrogea pas plus et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Harry eu beaucoup de mal à se lever. Le bas de son dos lui faisait horriblement mal. Normalement, une potion faisait l'affaire, mais sa réserve de potions calmantes était réduite à zéro. Il prit sur lui-même, se jeta un sort et se leva doucement. Après ses habituels exercices, il se doucha, s'habilla et sortie dans la salle commune. En le voyant arrivé, le blond le détailla.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Draco.

- Comment te sens-tu ? On dirait que tu as un balai dans le cul ce matin !

- Oulà ! Je ne savais pas que les Malfoy connaissaient les grossièretés !

- Oui … bon… maugréa le blond.

- Ça peut aller.. J'ai pas très bien dormi.

- Ah ok. Bon tu viens on va manger ! Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama le serpentard.

L'étrange duo descendit à la Grande Salle, le jeune gryffondor sentit un regard sur lui et leva la tête vers la table des professeurs. Il croisa deux prunelles noires qui le regardaient avec intérêt. Il gagna la table des rouges et ors, resta à porté des ses deux ex-amis et commença doucement à manger.

Severus regarda son jeune élève manger, et se demanda s'il devait écouter sa conscience ou non. Pourquoi voudrait-il aider le fils de son pire ennemie ? Parce qu'il souffre, lui souffla sa petite voix.

Pour la première de sa vie, le professeur de Potions ne savait que faire. Il regarda à la table de sa maison, et vit que le Serpentard regardait souvent vers le maison honnie. Se pourrait-il qu'il sache ?

Alors qu'il n'avait rien décidé, il se leva et s'approcha de la table des Gryffondor. Il s'arrêta à hauteur du l'Elu.

- Dans mon bureau dans 15 minutes, Monsieur Potter.

- Bien, Professeur.

Severus réalisa se qu'il venait de faire et dire, et s'en alla d'une marche Snapesienne vers ses cachots. Lorsqu'il arriva dans son bureau, il se maudit d'avoir fait ça. Pourquoi devait-il encore et toujours aider le grand et prestigieux Harry Potter ? ! !

Et là, Severus eu la révélation de sa vie ; jamais il ne se comprendrait.

- Quinze minutes plus tard, des légers coups à la porte lui signifiaient que Potter se trouvait là.

- Entrez.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur ?

- En effet Potter. Prenez place.

Harry s'asseya juste devant le bureau, et attendit. Il se demanda si Snape était au courant qu'il n'avait plus aucune potion.

- Il me semble Potter, que quelque chose s'est produit cet été, non ?

- Rien de plus normal qu'un été chez les Dursley, Monsieur.

- Vous êtes sur, Potter ?

- Certain Professeur.

- Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi vous mentez à tout le monde ?

- …

- Bien… Monsieur Potter, il me semble que durant votre été, il se soit passé quelque chose. Je comprend très bien pourquoi vous souhaitez le cacher. Quelqu'un est-il au courant ?

- Oui, mon infirmière, Monsieur.

- Et Monsieur Malfoy, j'imagine.

- Non, professeur.

- Pourtant, il vous couvait du regard. Mais bon, d'un côté c'est bénéfique qu'il soit au courant. Au moins quelqu'un pourra vous aider lorsq..

- Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide, professeur. Je ne suis pas malade, ni rien du tout. Alors arrêtez votre jeu maintenant ! Que savez-vous sur moi, Snape ? s'énerva le brun.

- Votre médecin m'a contacté. Il se faisait du soucis pour vous. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Et vous l'avez cru ? Je n'aurai pas pensé ça de vous professeur.

- Harry.. Je sais que c'est dur pour vous d'accepter ce qui vous arrive. Et je suis là, si jamais.

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas de vous. J'ai très accepté ce que j'ai perdu. Excusez-moi, j'ai cours dans cinq minutes, et mon professeur déteste les retardataires.

Harry prit son sac sur l'épaule, et leva. Ses jambes tremblaient alors qu'il se retenait au bord du bureau. Il leva les yeux vers Snape et lui fit un sourire crispé. Une fois qu'il stoppa les tremblements il se dirigea le plus vite possible vers la porte et sortit.

Alors qu'il alla vers la porte sur la droite, il vit Draco. Celui-ci vint à sa rencontre et l'aida à marcher.

- Tu es sur que ça va, Harry ?

- J'ai mal au dos. C'est rien.

- Tu veux que je t'amène à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, ça va je te dis.

Severus vit très bien la souffrance d'Harry dans ses yeux. Et il trouva le garçon bien courageux, il méritait sa place à Gryffondor. Un Serpent serai déjà en train de hurler à la mort dans son bureau pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une potion calmante.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la classe, il se dirigea dans la réserve et mit un flacon dans sa poche. Puis il se rapprocha de la porte et eu un sourire des plus mauvais. Il se recomposa un visage froid, tira la porte, lança un « Entrez » des plus forts et se dirigea dans mouvement de cape vers son bureau.

Les élèves étaient toujours apeurés quand leur professeur ouvrait la salle de cette manière, et c'était bien entendu un plaisir pour le professeur.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une Potion de Stabilisation. Qui sait les vertus de cette potion ?

Quelques mains se levèrent, mais pas celle qu'il espérait.

- Malfoy ?

- Elle stabilise le corps d'un malade pendant une intervention magique.

- 10 points pour Serpentard. Quelles sortes d'intervention ?

- …

- Potter ?

- Une opération au niveau du cœur, souffla Harry.

- Ouvrez vote livre page 345. Vous avez 2 heures.

Severus était un peu 'content' que Potter ai répondu. Le gosse devait vraiment avoir mal pour n'avoir que souffler les mots. Il toucha la fiole dans sa poche et décida d'en prendre une plus forte. Cette potion calmante ne sert qu'au mal de tête. Il repartit dans la réserve, et derrière un tas de bocaux, il prit une boite et en sortit un petit flacon de couleur bleu lagune.

Les deux heures passèrent assez vite, et Harry se surprit à réussir sa potion. C'est sur maintenant qu'il avait comme ami, celui qui lui faisait raté ses potions ça aide beaucoup. La fin du cours arriva et quand il rangea ses affaires dans son sac, il vit que quelqu'un avait mis une fiole dedans.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide.

Venez quand vous voulez.

Votre Potioniste. »

Harry sourit et tourna la tête vers le bureau et eu un léger hochement de tête. Draco s'approcha de lui et lu le mot.

- Il est au courant ?

- Apparement.

Harry et Draco se dirigèrent tous les deux vers leur prochain cours.

...............................

Sev Snape


End file.
